1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projection type image display apparatus comprising non-emissive display panels of a matrix type (e.g., liquid crystal display panels) and microlens arrays. More particularly, it relates to the projection type image display, apparatus in which a bright display is achieved over the entire region of the panel.